


Pierwsze wrażenie

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Peter Has A Huge On Steve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Jakimś cudem, nawet ktoś taki jak Peter Parker, uznaje spotkanie z Avengers za ekscytujące. Ale to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim udowodni, że nie jest zwykłą osobą.





	Pierwsze wrażenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909156) by [ImBadWithWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadWithWords/pseuds/ImBadWithWords). 



Zbliżała się północ, kiedy pochłonięty pracą Tony uświadomił sobie, że Peter, który nie mieszka w Wieży powinien już być w domu.  
  
— Hej, dzieciaku, czas iść — powiedział do nastolatka pochylonego nad zwojami drutów i części zamiennych.  
  
Peter podniósł wzrok, zerknął na swoją pracę, po czym spojrzał na Tony’ego wzrokiem proszącego szczeniaka.  
  
— Nie Tony! Nie jest jeszcze tak późno, a ja już prawie skończyłem! — jęknął.  
  
— Prawie skończyłem, jasne — odparł Tony, wstając i sprawdzając co się działo na stanowisku pracy Petera. — Jutro masz szkołę, sam wiesz, takie miejsce, do którego uczęszczają wszystkie dzieci.  
— Nie?  
  
Pomimo protestów Peter wstał, podnosząc leżącą obok kurtkę. Tony podał mu plecak i zarzucił ramię na jego barki gdy szli do windy. Drzwi właśnie się otwierały, gdy przez głośniki rozbrzmiał głos JARVISA:  
  
— _Proszę pana, wygląda na to, że pan Odison przybył wcześniej. Właśnie wita się z wszystkimi w salonie._  
Tony rozpromienił się.  
  
— Powiedz mi słodki Peterze, czy kiedykolwiek spotkałeś boga?  
  
— Um, nie mogę powiedzieć, że tak — odpowiedział, doskonale wiedząc, dokąd zmierzał Tony i nie był pewien, czy był to kierunek, który chciał obrać.  
  
— Czas to zmienić! Hej, J, powiedz innym, że przyprowadzę Petera, żeby się przywitał. Uprzedź Bartona, że ma się porządnie zachowywać. Nie pozwolę, żeby Ptasi móżdżek odstraszał moich stażystów.  
  
— _Agent Barton został poinformowany o twojej prośbie, a jego odpowiedź nie jest czymś, co jestem gotów powtórzyć przy kimś niepełnoletnim._  
  
— Wspaniale! Zabierz nas do salonu!  
  
Peter natychmiast próbował powstrzymać Tony’ego.  
  
— Czy nie mówiłeś, że mam jutro szkołę? Nie sądzę, że jest to najlepszy czas na przedstawianie mnie twoim przyjaciołom.  
  
Starszy mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
  
— Jesteś dużym chłopcem, możemy trochę przesunąć twoją godzinę policyjną. — Tony zamilkł na chwilę i skierował uważny wzrok na Petera, który wyraźnie podenerwowany wykręcał palce ukryte w rękawach bluzy. — Nie ma się czym martwić, to zwykli ludzie. No, może oprócz Thora i Kapitana, który jest reliktem z lat czterdziestych, no i oczywiście Nataszy, która najprawdopodobniej jest w trzydziestu pięciu procentach robotem, ale to przecież mniej niż połowa, więc nie masz się czym martwić, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
  
Peter spojrzał na niego wyraźnie niezachwycony dobrym humorem przyjaciela.  
  
— Nie pomagasz.  
  
Tony przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Najlepszym sposobem pozbycia się strachu jest stawienie mu czoła. Co więcej idealnie się składa, że może to być najlepszy sposób na wyleczenie cię z zauroczenia pewnym super żołnierzem — powiedział, poruszając brwiami. Peter poczuł, że jego uszy stają się czerwone.  
  
— Ja nie…!  
  
Drzwi windy otworzyły się. Tam, paręnaście metrów przed nimi był salon Tony’ego Starka. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu świadomość tego gdzie się znajduje wystarczyłby, by oszołomić Petera, ale ostatnio spędził sporo czasu w tym miejscu,siedząc na nieziemsko drogich kanapach i spierając się na współczesnej kinematografii. Teraz jednak, wspomniane kanapy były okupowane przez cholernych _Avengers_ we własnej osobie!  
  
Kapitan Ameryka siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko Czarnej Wdowy, oboje mieli w dłoniach butelki piwa. Sokole Oko i Sokół zgodnie dzielili sofę, ale najwidoczniej zgoda nie rozciągała się na telewizyjnego pilota, którego łucznik usiłował wyrwać z ręki drugiego mężczyzny. Thor — był _znacznie_ większy, niż to sobie wyobrażał Peter — rozmawiał z doktorem Bannerem, jedyną osobą w pokoju (nie licząc Tony’ego), którą Peter poznał wcześniej. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.  
  
— Um… cześć — wyjąkał Peter.  
  
Bruce machnął ręką w geście powitanie, podobnie uczynił Thor. Sokół i Sokole Oko przestali walczyć, ten drugi wstał z kanapy. Kapitan Ameryka uśmiechnął się do niego — to było, _łał!_ Kapitan Ameryka _uśmiechnął się do niego_. Peter czuł, jak jego serce bije szaleńczo — a Czarna Wdowa uniosła brew.  
  
— Thor — przywitał się Tony, wyrzucając ręce w górę, gdy wszedł do pokoju. Asgardianin przyciągnął go do siebie w entuzjastycznym uścisku.  
  
— Dobrze cię wiedzieć, Tony — powiedział Thor, kiedy w końcu wypuścił inżyniera.  
  
— Ciebie też, Iskierko. — Tony uśmiechnął się znowu, przypominając sobie o nastolatku, którego ze sobą przyprowadził. Praktycznie podbiegł do Petera i niemal siłą wprowadził go w głąb salonu trzymając go za ramiona. — Słuchajcie wszyscy, to jest Peter. Peter poznaj Avengers. — Peter zdołał jedynie pomachać dłonią, zanim Tony dodał: — Myślę, że większość z was widziała go w laboratorium w pobliżu działu do spraw badań i rozwoju albo buszującego w mojej lodówce. — Tony uścisnął jego ramię, aby dać mu znać, że tylko żartuje. — Peter, zakładam, że wiesz, kim są zgromadzone tu dupki.  
  
Peter stał przez chwilę w szoku, zanim Bruce przyszedł mu z pomocą.  
  
— Cześć, Peter — przywitał się. — Domyślam się, że Tony zaciągnął cię tutaj?  
  
— Jest moim _stażystą_ — wtrącił się Tony. — Mogę go zaciągnąć, gdziekolwiek chcę.  
  
— Jestem prawie pewien, że nie na tym polegają staże — stwierdził Peter.  
  
— Z całą pewnością tak działają staże tutaj! A już myślałem, że się uczysz! — Tony potrząsnął głową, ale natychmiast odzyskał humor. — W każdym razie, sprowadziłem dzieciaka żeby was poznał, zanim podrzucę go do domu. — Zwrócił się do Petera. — Dzieci muszą iść do łóżka przed dobranocką.  
  
— Zgadza się, nie chcę stać na drodze twojego zapewniającego piękność snu. Wygląda na to, że go potrzebujesz — zażartował Peter.  
  
Z kanapy dobiegło głośne parsknięcie i zanim Peter się zorientował Sokole Oko klepał go po plecach.  
  
— Zatrzymaj go, Stark — powiedział bohater.  
  
Peter zarumienił się i pochylił głowę.  
  
— Taki jest plan, Katniss. — Stark uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku.  
  
Nastała cisza, dopóki sam _Kapitan Ameryka_ wyciągnął dłoni, aby Petr mógł ją potrząsnąć.  
  
— Steve Rogers — przedstawił się.  
  
— Miło mi pana poznać, kapitanie Rogers — powiedział Peter, ściskając dłoń żołnierza. Nie był zauroczony, nie był, _z pewnością nie był zauroczony!_  
  
— Mów mi Steve. — Kapitan Ameryka, Steve, znów się uśmiechnął.  
  
Kolejnym Avengers, który podszedł żeby uścisnąć dłoń Petera był Sokół.  
  
— Sam — przedstawił się.  
  
— _Albo_ — wtrącił Sokole Oko — jak ja go nazywam „ ten drugi najlepszy super bohater mieszkający w Wieży, który ma nazwę w ptasiej tematyce”.  
  
— Czy jest jeszcze ktoś, kogo powinienem znać? — zażartował Peter, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że być może właśnie obraził Avengers.  
  
Już chciał przeprosić, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Czarna Wdowa stanęła przed nim z uśmiechem, który wyrażał aprobatę.  
  
— Nie zwracaj uwagi na Clinta, jestem Natasza. — Obrzuciła jego postać uważnym spojrzeniem. — Jestem zaskoczona, że pomimo tego jak długo trzymasz się ze Starkiem, wciąż wydajesz się być normalny.  
  
Peter wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok.  
  
— Kluczem jest ignorowanie go i kiwanie głową, kiedy nie chce odejść.  
  
— Hej! Zwracasz mojego stażystę przeciwko mnie! Steve! Nat zwraca mojego stażystę przeciwko mnie!  
  
Grzmiący śmiech Thora rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Klepnął dłonią ramię Petera, który był pewny, że wylądowałby na podłodze, gdyby nie jego super siła.  
  
— Rzeczywiście. Potrzeba silnej woli, by znosić wybryki naszych dobrych przyjaciół. Miło cię poznać, Peter.  
Szczupłe palce nastolatka zostały całkowicie pochłonięte przez potężną dłoń Thora.  
  
— Mi… mi również, proszę pana.  
  
— Nazywasz go „panem”? — Tony nadąsał się. — Jestem twoim szefem, Parker i nigdy nie słyszałem żadnego „pana”?  
  
— Groziłeś mi, że każesz Dummy’emu pomóc mi w pracy, jeśli kiedykolwiek nazwę cię „panem”, _proszę pana_. — Peter podniósł dłonie w geście mający pokazać jego bezradność. Tony skinął głową.  
  
— To brzmi jak coś, co mogłem powiedzieć. Z drugiej strony może zacząłeś się do mnie upodobniać i dlatego nie uciekłeś jeszcze gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
  
— Nie chcę _myśleć_ o drugim Tony’m krążącym wokół — powiedział Sokole Oko/Clint, opadając na kanapę. Wziął łyk piwa, które zostawiła Czarna Wdowa. — Jeden to o wiele więcej niż potrzeba.  
  
— Jasne, poczekaj tylko, aż będziesz potrzebował kolejnej aktualizacji wyposażenia.  
  
Tony usiadł i pociągnął za sobą Petera, by ten również zajął miejsce. Nastolatek miał wrażenie, że Stark całkowicie zapomniał o odwiezieniu go do domu. Nie, żeby miał ochotę wracać.  
  
Choć rozmowa z najsilniejszymi bohaterami Ziemi mogła być dla każdego powodem do stresu, Peter uświadomił sobie, że może się z tego cieszyć.  
  
— Co robiliście? — zapytał wynalazca.  
  
— Próbowaliśmy przekonać Kapitana, aby podniósł młot — odpowiedział Sam.  
  
Wskazał na młot leżący na blacie szklanego stolika, znajdującego się obok niego. Thor uśmiechnął się i podszedł do swojej broni. Peter zastanawiał się, jak ciężki może być młot, skoro nie rozbił szkła. Być może stolik został wzmocniony.  
  
— To coś! — zaśmiał się Tony. — Nadal jestem przekonany, że odblokowują go odciski palców.  
  
— Nie ma żadnej sztuczki, mój przyjacielu — zapewnił Thor, który uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, usiadł na kanapie.  
  
— Z czego to jest zrobione? — zapytał Peter, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Skulił się lekko, gdy wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę.  
  
— Z Asgardzkiego metalu zwanego Uru — odpowiedział bóg. — Został wykuty w sercu umierającej gwiazdy.  
  
— Naprawdę?  
  
Peter pochylił się, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Jego wzrok śledził skomplikowane wzory na młocie. Thor uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
  
— Czy chciałbyś spróbować go podnieść?  
  
Peter obrócił szybko głowę.  
  
— Mó… mówisz poważnie? Naprawdę mogę?  
  
Thor uśmiechając się przytaknął. Tony szturchnął go i Peter wstał.  
  
Zacisnął palce na rączce. Przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy powinien nawet próbować. Co jeśli użyje zbyt wielkiej siły? Z drugiej strony, kiedy będzie miał następną okazję, aby być tak blisko młota Thora i móc go dotknąć? Wąchając się Peter pociągnął młot do góry.  
  
Młot z łatwością uniósł się. Zaskoczony Peter cofnął się o krok. Uspokoił się i wpatrywał się w zdumieniu w trzymany przedmiot, wyraźnie wyczuwając moc, która z niego promieniowała.  
  
— My… myślałem, że będzie cięższy — powiedział uśmiechając się słabo. Rozejrzał się dookoła widząc oszołomione twarze zgromadzonych osób. Twarz Thora nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale oczy miał szeroko otwarte. Brwi Kapitana Ameryki znajdowały się niemal na równi z linią jego włosów.  
  
— Coś nie tak? Czy… czy zrobiłem coś złego?  
  
Niemal odrzucając młot z powrotem na stolik, Peter wytarł dłonie o dżinsy, jakby próbował wymazać ślady tego, że kiedykolwiek dotknął broni boga. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Tony uśmiecha się szaleńczo do niego.  
  
— Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, dzieciaku, ale teraz naprawdę czas wracać do domu.  
  
Tony wstał i zaprowadził go do windy. Peter pomachał zgromadzonym na do widzenia, zanim drzwi zamknęły się, odcinając widok zdumionych Avengers. Tony wciąż się uśmiechał.  
  
— Um, co do diabła się stało? —zapytał Peter.  
  
Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Nic takiego, po prostu okazało się, że w przyszłości możesz odziedziczyć tron Asgardu.  
  
— Czekaj, _co?_


End file.
